I'll Need You After Class
by Hisaharu
Summary: Teacher!Levi Student!Petra lemon oneshot! / / "Do you think for one moment I don't know? Do you know how many little shit's have sat in my classroom, shifting in their seat's and biting their lips at whatever stuff they're looking at?" [Petra get's caught staring and thinking some naughty things about her Professor...and he know's exactly what to do to fix this issue! ]


Teacher!Levi + Student!Petra AU

because who doesn't want that?

(For my friend Tiffany because I owe her(needed an excuse?)

**I'll Need You After Class**

'Mikasa's hand grabbed the length of Eren tightly, fingers softly skimming over the sensitive flesh of his shaft. Eren gasped raggedly, his chest arching into the air as a fleshy, hot mouth swallowed him.. "M-Mikasa! P-Please, I c-can't stand this..." He was cut of by a laugh from his lover, muffled by his own flesh. Teeth softly scraped over, a tongue smooth it over wetly. Eren was going to go mad, this woman before him trying his patience. All he wanted was her, his hard, hot, thickness inside her wet p-'

"Petra Ral," the authoritative voice at the head of the classroom spoke clearly, with purpose. "See me immediately after class."

Petra started at the voice, a gasp nearly falling from her throat. Her cinnamon eye's met her teacher's all knowing pair, heat flashing to her pale cheeks. "Y-Yes, sir!" She nodded enthusiastically, probably too enthusiastically all thing considering. His eye's narrowed slightly before he looked away, pointing to the board and calling on a half asleep Jean to answer the question on the board (who gurgled softly in his sleep before chucked a book at his face).

The innocent girl felt mortified; she'd been caught half through reading on of the best erotica novels she'd ever bought instead of paying attention to her also devastatingly handsome professor. In truth, it was all his fault she was reading it. She swore he'd teased her relentlessly every day-he'd always call on her to do question's that required her to write on the white board, and when she did he'd brush his arm against her side, or his finger's would press into her spine when he'd walk by, leaving burning spirals of passion in her belly.

Every night her mind was haunted by him; dreams of a man instead of a teacher licking up her throat, kissing her chest and down until she squirmed with passion, finger's busying themselves in her heat...And worst of all, his _eyes._ The fire inside of them, staring at her like she was the only one thing in his mind...It made her gasp his name and pant him praises until her throat bled and the bed sheets were around her ankles. Her teacher was damn fine, a cold hearted short enigma of passion tightly wrapped together in the body of a 5 foot 3 inch body of _damn._

For the second time Petra was shocked by a sound, this time she was grateful it was the bell and not his voice again, she didn't know if she could handle that. The strawberry blonde waited for some of the student's to file out, Jean, Marco and a few other familiar face's nodding to her as they passed by, but mostly her eye stayed on him. He moved with a lucidness she'd only seen in experienced athletes or dancers, and every movement seemed so important. The way he organized his files and lesson plans and wiped his desk with an antibacterial wipe made the collage girl smile. Levi Rivaille was nothing is not a clean freak, and she loved that about him. When the last person left Levi leaned against his desk from one hip, black trouser's and white shirt pristine, he fiddled and loosened his tie a bit. She took that as her cue, and had to press her legs together tightly as to not gasp.

The smut had taken more out of her than she'd thought-a wetness soaking her core and sensitive nerve's. Her professor's eye didn't help, watching every move she made and examining every facial expression there.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, slacking off in my class?" Petra almost tripped on nothing in front of him, the smoldering edge to his voice making her hackle's rise.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I was just trying to catch up on some of my other wo-" He cut her off by circling around her form and around the desk, movement's slow and somehow making her think of a wolf stalking it's prey. She vaguely noted the pristine shape of his black polished shoe's before he was in front of her and she trapped by the oak desk. "...Work," She finished softly. Her sensei leaned forward and she leaned back, his hand on the desk and her far smaller one awkwardly on his before settling on a place to the desk. Before she could stutter out an apology, his head tilted in a way that made the air stick in her airway.

"Do you think for one moment I don't know? Do you know how many little shit's have sat in my classroom, shifting in their seat's and biting their lips at whatever _stuff _they're looking at?" His eye lid's lowered, but his gaze still trapped on her wide eyes. His chest, pressed nearly against her's, radiated so much heat she felt her blood burn. "What I'm just fucking confused about," his lip skimmed her's when he spoke, "is why my good student's grades are suddenly falling?"

"You." Petra breathed softly, whether to feel his lips against her own again or because hiding her attraction to him was killing her, she didn't know. She half expected him to step back, to look at her with blatant disgust for having dirty thought's about her professor.

Instead he slammed his mouth into her's, warm hand's cradling her neck and lips devouring her own. Trapped between the desk and him Petra couldn't even lean forward to encourage him, instead groaning softly into his heat. He inhaled sharply, the fingers on her neck pressing her closer. He tasted like fresh mint, fiery spices, and cold steel. How the last got in there she didn't know, but not much went though her head at his rough caresses. Somehow she ended up sitting on the desk, both leg's wrapped around his waist. Under his white shirt she could feel his muscle's flex, his hand on her ass. Petra felt dizzy, her mind spinning with the fact that _she was kissing her professor._ The next thought was a soft mental groan of _finally_.

"Professor-" A hard squeeze on her hip.

"Levi," he corrected, and then his tongue was in her mouth, tasting and taking everything she had to give. Petra, bless her soul, couldn't handle it anymore. Her arms wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders, breast's pushed against the hard planes of his chest. He was fire and she was melting, consumed by his mouth. She didn't care; she wanted to be charred, crushed, by him-she'd welcome anything he did to her. The tension between them acclimated and climbed-his teeth nipped at her lips, tongue pressed against the soft pallet in her mouth while she pecked lovingly at his mouth with open mouthed kisses. Petra moaned when his hand wormed it's way under the back of her shirt, arching up until their groins ground against eachother in friction and sweet, sweet boiling heat. Levi stopped dead, mouth slightly open in a silent gasp, hands bracing them both up, her head against the desk and back planted firmly on it. Petra swallowed at the hungry, predatory look in his eye's. The look he had because of _her_.

Reaching forward Levi's deft finger's grasped the paperwork on his desk, dropping them onto the floor neatly, stack by stack until there was only his name plate. Petra's chest heaved breathlessly under him, and when he lowered his head she could feel the warning in the air. _This is your last chance,_ his eye's said. _You can't escape me after this._

This time Petra kissed him, a open kiss on his upper lip, a twin for the bottom, and when she delivered the last to him as whole, he met her halfway. His hand's are all over her, stripping her of her shirt and pant's, and her's are scraping at his chest she doesn't remember who undid his tie or the button's of his pant's, but something tell her it was her own fingers, and she loves it. Spider like finger's softly stroke over her breast before he rips away her bra, her nipples tightening in the cold air before his hand's twist and pluck and fondue the white globes. He seemed to have a complex with that; He leaves her mouth to lick around her flesh, nibbling on the dusky pink tips before sucking them into his mouth, working on them like a hungry babe. Petra's finger's are suddenly combing though his hair, and neither know when they got there, but then she's pulling and tugging and whispering his name so softly he has to pull away to look at her face, to see the beautiful sight before him.

His finger's press into her womanhood, testing and pushing against the dark green cotton of her panties. The calloused didget's push past it and into her wetness, scissoring her tightly. "Fuck," Levi sighed against her neck, and Petra thoroughly agrees. His hardness pressed into her thigh snugly, and the thought to simply have it inside her is so strong she can hardly bear it.

"Please," the strawberry sighs against his shoulder before biting down, and he moan's, a deep vibrato that echoes though her, too. He presses his hands behind her knees so her leg's are in the air, and it's not long before he's joined her there, in her most sacred of places. The soft finger's feel his muscle's flex beneath them, shoulders tight and moan's spilling from her kiss bruised mouth. She wants to beg more, but somehow she can't find the air.

"Petra," he sighs, her name a mantra on his mouth. "I'm going to show you how I love."

Levi presses out of her and back in so fast Petra can only sigh. His weight thrusting into her is warm, slick, divine. He's a drug, her drug, addictive and coldly demanding of her, wanting her. He presses into just the right nerves above her to make the fire in her belly burn as bright as his-her sensitive breasts brush against his chest with ever move he makes inside of her. She drag's her teeth over his nipple in urgency, licking and sucking on his neck, shoulders, chest. The pressure and frantic movement builds-his trusting is both harder and more spastic, and the poor girl can't even say his name, just hang on for the ride a gasp breathlessly.

They reach the peak together, falling down the cliff of a climax as one, gasping, panting, and loving. He fall's on her, holding most of his weight off, but still enough she can feel him. Petra's face feels warm and tingly, the skin he's touching still so sensitive. She can't describe how safe she suddenly feels like that, sheltered by his body against the world. But it's not long before he stand and snatches his clothes back on, tosses her her bra and panties from the floor. "I hope now your grade's will go up?" Levi didn't look at her as he tucked his shirt in and tightened his tie, and Petra's face feels red in embarrassment, her body cold when not against his. Her mind is frozen in shock-he only did that because...?

He restocks his document's while she straightens her hair, kicking herself over and over again. The last she can stand to see is him reaching over and getting a wipe to clean off his desk, to clean her away.

Petra doesn't say anything, but the tear's are building in her eyes, and he still wont look at her. Any moment he'll turn and ask her to not tell anyone, too, and she can't handle that. She won't regret what happened, won't feel bad for her attraction to the man just as brilliant as he is cold. She snatches her bag from the floor and races out of the unlocked door before he can tell her to leave.

The next day Petra can't bear to look at him when she enter's class. When the bell finally ring's she's so proud of herself for not even looking at him or his desk, and she rushes the fastest to leave. "Petra," he calls out, and her stomach drops. "Please stay after class." Some kid's beside's her snigger and whisper about her failing, about how disappointed her judicial father must be. She somehow can't find the energy to be upset or embarrassed because of them, instead just waiting for all to leave.

When they do she feel's him circle her, prepare's herself for his speech. "I'm sorry." Her cinnamon eye's go to his face against her will. His gray eye's are focused on something in his hand's, which he fiddles with. "I understand date's normally come first, but." He hands her the paper in his hands, eye's finally meeting hers. He looks somehow defrosted, warmer. "Go out to dinner with me tonight? I understand if you don't want to, but I'm not taking no for a fucking answer." He stares into her soul. "Because I'm dead set on you being mine, Petra."

She feel's like crying, screaming in relief, and dying of happiness.

Instead she kisses him, hard, and he returns it with as much gusto, if not more.

**-F I N**

Whew! Please leave a review if you can! It's much appreciated. All flames will be used to distract wayward Titans, though!

-Hisaharu


End file.
